Red's Day
by Jolt11
Summary: Red's getting married, and he's nervous to say the least. Future Fic! Lots of shipping goodness! R&R


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokespe. I do own Rere my Oc. I'm Jolt11 on dA too.

Future fic!

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>"If anyone has any reason that these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." The Chaplin said as he read over the vows. Red felt slightly uneasy at those words. His bride-to-be reassuringly squeezed his hand. He scanned the guest seated just to ease his suspicions. A woman, not just any woman, stood up. It was the girl who was almost the one.<p>

"Red, no you can't marry iher/i!" She said with tears in her eyes.

"Ah!" Red suddenly bolted up in his bed. His breathing was fast and heavy. "J-just a dream..." He breathed. He forced himself to lay down again. After all, he needed sleep. The next day was his wedding.

…...

**The Next Morning. Groom's Changing Room.**

Red stood in front of a mirror fixing his tie. He was dressed in a tux. Green, his best man, sat on the couch looking calm. He watched his friend slowly going crazy. Silver and Gold were also in the room. The three groomsmen were also in tuxedos. Green was completely dressed minus the corsage. Silver had his jacket off. And Gold had his vest and jacket off. His tie was in a sloppy knot. There was a knock on the door. Gold opened it.

"Hey, guys," Rere said. She was in a knee length, sequined and embroidered, sleeveless dress. "I brought your corsages." She threw one at Green, who caught it with ease and set down ones for Gold and Silver. She walked up to Red. He was still fiddling with his tie.

"Can you fix this?" He said with an annoyed sigh. Rere smirked and pinned on the corsage to his lapel. She undid the tie and quickly tied it into a neat Windsor knot.

"You can tie ties?" Gold asked. Rere looked at him with a raised brow.

"You can't?" She walked up to him and retied his tie. "You're Twenty-two years old and you can't tie a knot?" She asked in a mocking tone.

"No, I just can't tie ties." Gold said crossing his arms.  
>"Where'd you learn to do that anyways?"<p>

"Green." She said simply. She walked over to Silver who had put on his jacket and corsage. She adjusted his tie slightly.

"I see you can tie." She said with a sly smile. Silver smirked and pulled her hand off his tie.

"Of course I'm more competent than him." He said smirking. Red turned around.

"Well, I-I think I'm ready..." Red said. He looked confidant, yet slightly nervous.

"Sweet. I'll see you out there." She said with a wink. She left the room.

…...

**The Wedding Chapel...**

Red was in front of the altar. The pianist started to play. Red looked down the aisle. From one side Green walked to the center and met Blue . They walked arm and arm down the aisle. Green rolled his eyes and Blue giggled at him. Next Gold and Crystal came down the aisle in the same fashion. Gold was snickering and Crystal had a smile plastered over her annoyed face. Silver and Rere came down next. Rere was smirking and Silver had a slight blush and the beginnings of a grin. Pika and Chuchu were the ring bearer and flower girl. She dropped a few petals at a time, they and made it to the front. The pianist stopped, took out different sheet music and began to play the Wedding March. The bride appeared at the end of the aisle. She was in a beautiful white gown with a long train and lacy veil covering her face. All the guests stood up as she passed by. She arrived at the front and took Red's hand.

"Let us begin." The Chaplin said.

…...

**Later At The Reception...**

"Wasn't that just beautiful?" Ruby exclaimed to the people at his table. Sapphire, Emerald, Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum were the, oh so lucky, ones to share that table.

"Yes, it was. Such a beautiful wedding at such a small venue." Platinum remarked dreamily.

"I'm surprised you could see it at all with all the crying you did." Emerald said frankly to Ruby.

"Yar better not o' screwed up the filmin' you twit." Sapphire said glaring daggers at him.

"Of course I didn't! The video will come out fabulously." Ruby said crossing his arms and returning the glare.

"When's the bridal party gonna get here?" Pearl said anxiously. He rapped his fingers on the table.

"And cut that cake..." Dia drooled.

"Is that all you think about?" Pearl said slapping him in the back of the head.

b "Now the dance floor is open to all dancers."/b The announcer said over the loud speaker.

"Oh, I'd like to dance!" Platinum said clapping her hands together with sparkles in her eyes. The entire table (minus her) looked at Dia.

…...

**The Dance Floor.**

Diamond and Platinum walked out on the floor. Dia was beet red and Platinum looked completely at ease. Luckily for him, it wasn't a slow song. Dia could barely look at Platinum as they danced. He looked around the dance floor at the other dancers in hopes of making his blush go down. He saw Black and White dancing. White had nearly the same shade of blush as Dia. While Black looked annoyed that he had to dance with his former boss. Cheren and Bianca were on the dance floor as well. They looked rather sweet. Pearl had even gotten roped into dancing with Blue, and Emerald was dancing with Crystal. That left Ruby and Sapphire alone at the table...

…...

**Back At Their Table...**

Surprisingly Ruby and Sapphire hadn't started to bicker... They were just glaring at at each other.

"Would you stop glaring at me?" Ruby growled.

"If yar would stop glarin' at me." She said crossing her arms.

"If y-" He began when a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Hey, guys." Rere said with a grin.

"I thought yar were takin' pictures still?" Sapphire asked.

"Nope, we're done." She said with a smirk.

b "Here they are! Let's welcome the the Bride and Groom, the lovely couple, Red and Yellow!" /b The announcer said over the loud speaker. The guests erupted with cheers and applause. Red was smiling and Yellow had a slight blush.

"Well, I gotta go. Save me a dance, Ruby. And don't wear him out, Wild Child... too much that is." She said walking away with a smirk.

"Hey!" Ruby yelled as she disappeared in the crowd. Sapphire crossed her arms and turned her face away.

"I'm not dancing with you!" They said at the same time with the same tone. Then they continued their glaring standoff...

…...

**Later...**

The toasts were made, the first dance was danced, and all that was left was the bouquet toss...

b "Will all the single people please gather for the bouquet toss." /bThe announcer said over the loud speaker. A large crowd gathered, some were bashful about going, and others were just forced...

"Is everyone ready?" Yellow asked turned away from the crowd.

"Toss, it Yellow!" Red said with a broad smile. Yellow threw the bouquet into the crowd. And the one who caught it-

b "Aahhhhhhhhhhh!" /b Ruby screamed. Rere was snickering at him. "No way!" He threw behind him again and regained his composure.

"Hahaha! Nice, Ruby!" Gold laughed. The crowd parted slightly and revealed a very red Sapphire holding the bouquet. The crowd erupted in giggles and full out belly laughter.

"Well, should we take our leave?" Red whispered to Yellow. She looked at him and smiled.

"Yes, I'm ready." She said sweetly.

"'Kay then..." He said picking her up bridal style and heading out.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Please review! and I'm always looking for requests of Pokespe one shots~<strong>

**Jolt11**


End file.
